vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse (Composite)
|-|Base= |-|2013 Series= |-|Classic= |-|Sorcerer= |-|King= |-|Epic= |-|Wizard= |-|Musketeer= |-|Jedi= |-|Super= Summary Mickey Mouse is an animated anthropomorphic mouse created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in the year 1928. Mickey is, by far, The Walt Disney Company's most famous character and serves as the company's mascot. Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, becoming the most popular and recognizable cartoon character in the world and the prime influence of following cartoons. Mickey's most widely known traits are his wholesomeness and charisma, in contrast to this, Mickey is also rather mischievous, a scrappy, free-spirited rebel with a head full of curiosity, optimism and slight arrogance. While his success elevates his ego and drives him to act selfishly at times, Mickey is a devoted friend and cares deeply for his loved ones. Mickey is also a reliable leader and is well-respected amongst his peers because of this. Mickey's aggression is rather tame overall, but in certain situations, he can be rather explosive and short-fused. In spite of being an anthropomorphic mouse, Mickey has the tendencies to act with his animal nature, including the fact that, being a mouse, he loves cheese. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Mickey Mouse Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Created in 1928 Classification: Anthropomorphic mouse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Duplication, Body Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Magic, Summoning (Can summon small versions of Pluto, Donald, Goofy and Oswald to help him, Can summon magic brooms), 4th Wall Awareness (Can leave the cartoon and mess with the screen and frames of animation), Martial Arts, Life Creation, Hammerspace, Explosion Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Weapon Mastery (Is incredibly good with multiple types of swords, including his keyblade and lightsaber), His keyblade can hit beings that are made out of darkness, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Time Stop, His paintbrush can melt his opponents, as well as turning them into allies, Can make enemies float, Can distract enemies, Creation (Can paint objects and characters, which become real), Time Manipulation, Sealing, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Can use several Magic spells, Can use the Boots of Gertus to increase his speed, Can use the Breastplate of Gothor to fire a powerful beam of light and fire, Astral Projection, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, lightning, wind, water, ice, etc), Can use the Helmet of Gurbos to teleport long distances, The Gamera's Treasure can nullify sound based attacks, The Shield of Gideon acts like a mirror and alters the reflection of those looking at it by showing them what's in their hearts via showing them their "true selves", When the five pieces are combined, they can summon The Great Armor, which has Ice Manipulation, Petrification, can paralyze opponents and can shoot magic blasts, Mickey can use The Force, which allows him to use Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis and Mind Manipulation, Mickey can turn his opponent into something harmless Attack Potency: Large Star level (Far superior to Zeus, Helped Aqua in her fight against Ventus-Vanitas with the Complete χ-Blade) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Ventus) to Massively FTL+ (Capable of traversing the solar system with Pluto and reacting to the things happening around him) Lifting Strength: Unknown, higher with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class XTJ Durability: Large Star level (Can survive hits from character who are comparable to him) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers (Comparable to Sora, who's attacks can reach the moon) Standard Equipment: Sorcerer's Hat, Keyblade, Magic Paintbrush, Magic Staff, Magic Axe, Five "Great Armor" Pieces, which can be used to form The Great Armor, Musketeer Sword, Magic Wand, Apples (To throw at his opponent), A magic sheet, which turns the opponent into something harmless, Lightsaber, Several magic outfits and vehicles, such as karts or planes, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Over the years, has become many things from a superhero to a detective in the comics that regularly stops bad guys. Constantly outwits the Phantom Blot who runs an underground criminal empire, and single handily captured the Icy Hand. Broke a cipher in said investigation. Even invented the Gummi Ship which is a ship capable of interstellar travel in Kingdom Hearts. Has extreme mastery over the Keyblade. Is a great fighter, master swordsman and magician. Trained to use the light side of the force by Yoda, Mickey is gifted in both the Force and lightsaber combat and a Jedi Master. Not only has he been trained in weapon combat, Mickey has learned martial arts and even boxing. He was capable of building a sentient robot and trained it in boxing to be able to defeat a gorilla) Weaknesses: Is usually depicted as too kind and unwilling to hurt someone in some adaptations. The Supreme Sorcerer Crown will drain some of his magic everytime he uses it. The Sorcerer's Hat can easily be knocked off and hasn't fully mastered it which can backfire on Mickey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Composites Category:Disney Category:Tier 4 Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Martial Artists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Healing Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hax Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Axe Users Category:Staff Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Elementals Category:Gravity Users Category:Pilots Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Size Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Composite Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters